A Year to Go
by Innocent Sarcasm
Summary: It's always been Bella and Renee or vice versa, but when her mom marries Phil the baseball player, Bella books a plane to Forks, Washington. She plans to live with her two brothers. simple enough, just one little problem though; she hasn't spoken to them in 7 years. Let the awkward silences ensue!


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer meaning I own none of them, nada, zilch, el zippo.**

I narrowed my eyes slightly, calculating the distance between my current position and freedom. The constant movement of my eyes never faltered. My sanity depended on my alertness. This would be no easy feat; they were, bigger, stronger, my treacherous brothers. But what does it matter? I know I am petite but with uncanny speed. Once my brothers, now my enemies. Should I feel guilt for my actions? Why should I? I am not wrong when I say every battle has an end. Triumph is always mine...

So I'm a bit melodramatic, sue me. Actually don't, I'm not sure the amount of money in my account can take it; I'm not sure it can even take a trip to McDonald's…

They were both standing in front of me. Waiting. I flexed my fingers in anticipation. From my left peripheral vision I noticed movement. One of them slightly inched forward. I stepped back. Poor Emmett. Never one for patience.

"Bella, it doesn't have to be like this y'know" Jasper, the tolerant of the two reasoned. Emmett, understanding which direction his twin was headed added a bit more:

"Yeah squirt. You could just come with us and when the day's over, we can all go out to get ice-cream. You like ice-cream don't ya?"

What did he think I was, a kid? But if that was what it took to get me out of this then…

"OR," I replied raising my voice slightly "You _COULD_ just let me outta here and we _COULD _get the ice-cream now"

I prolonged the last word, as if speaking to a toddler. Em sighed. I smirked; his endurance was wearing thin and it was only a matter of time until I would be free for another day. As for tomorrow...well I'll cross that bridge when I get there. 2 minutes had passed and I was still resisting, I realised I would have to move soon, and quickly. I stared at them for another minute. I could feel my palms sweating. I had a death grip on the pole behind me. My muscles tense – waiting for the moment to react.30 seconds left...15. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my head; it was not as graceful as it was portrayed in movies, in fact, it came dangerously close to blinding me.10...1. I ran.

I didn't look back; if I did, I would've been more prepared for what happened next. They were faster than I thought. They had split up and were now on either side of me. I rid my face of shock and willed my legs faster. It was too late. That one moment of wonder had cost me a great deal. The gates were very close. Approximately two arm's length. The cars on either side of me had become blurs. They came at me before I had even registered what was happening. Suddenly my hands were behind my back and I was airborne. In Jasper's arms. My freedom was now behind me. I raised my left eyebrow in question at my position.

"If you're not on ground, you can't use those weapons of yours to run away." My weight didn't seem to be affecting his speech.

"Huh?" My question unceremonious in all its glory.

"Your legs. Those things move faster than Alice at a Prada sale."

"Oh gee. Thanks" I replied dryly. He had compared me to his girlfriend. She was, to sum it all up in one word, bubbly. She did everything with style, grace and of course, a disturbing amount of energy. Add the fact that she was barely 5 feet made her a very _interesting_ person.

We must have looked an abnormal sight. Two men and a teenage girl, who looked like she was being held hostage. In the distance, I heard a shrill sound, it was the bell. I attempted one last time to prolong my inevitable fate.

"Did I mention I'm agoraphobic? So you're sending me to my death here. I'm even in danger right now"

"That is a risk we are more than willing to take squirt." Em said. Just like the mature person I was, I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned smugly. He was enjoying this almost as much as I was hating it.

I was losing time. Fast. So I decided to use my last weapon: it was playing dirty, but I was desperate. I sniffed and thought of dead puppies. The result was instant: tears sprung into my eyes, my vision blurred. For the next step, I chose the weaker of the two.

"Jazz?" My voice shook from each step he took - he was still carrying me to the entrance.

"Yes Bella? What is it?"

"Don't you love me?"

As I said this, I looked up and widened my eyes. I was sure they were glistening with crocodile tears. My bottom lip quivered slightly and I watched with glee as his gaze softened. Fuzzy memories made their way into my mind. Of broken vases and no consequences. Apparently, this wasn't the first time I was resorting to this method to get out of uncomfortable situations.

"Of course I do. So does Emmett. Which is why we want you to have a normal life. What better way to do that than to send you here?"

"I know! _NOT _sending me here." My voice was dripping with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella, you should be thankful. A lot of kids wish they could have the same opportunity you do."

"And I would quite happily switch places with them" I murmured.

"That can be arranged" Both I and Jasper turned to glare at his twin. He shrunk back, a smile evident on his lips.

"What? I was just kidding! But Jasper wasn't when he said we love you and are doing what's best for you."

"Really?" I asked my throat constricting.

"Really" they chorused.

"There are better ways to show a sister love. Concert tickets, jewellery, books. In fact, I'd rather you hate me." We had now paused at the front of the doors. The Reception. They looked even more intimidating up close. The receptionist was peering out from behind a desk, eyes rolling rapidly behind what looked like bright pink half-moon glasses and eyebrows receding up as far as her hairline, a poor attempt at subtlety; she might as well have been pressing her face against the doors.

"You have to do it someday, why not today?" Jazz tried to reason.

"Why not tomorrow?" I countered

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks squirt"

"Yeah but this time I actually mean it."

"Bella, you're doing this today whether you like it or not." Jasper stated with a tone of finality. I sighed in resignation and they both grinned at each other. At this point in time, it occurred to me that the phrase "You're on your own" must've been involved.

**Do you like? If you do, please review. If you don't, tell me why by reviewing. It's so easy - just press that button underneath.**


End file.
